1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to enclosures for tennis courts and more particularly to a convertible, retractable and customizable enclosure system for tennis courts that includes windscreen panels, highly tensioned cables and fasteners.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally tennis courts employ the use of chain link fences as a means of ball containment. It is known in the art to use windscreens in conjunction with a chain link fence to block the wind, provide a background for the ball, enhance privacy and add security.
For example U.S. Pat. Appl. No. 2010/0116446 (to Willett) discloses a windscreen assembly for attachment to a fence. In Willett, a windscreen system includes mounting panels that are affixed to a fence, with a main windscreen sheet attachable to the mounting panels.
Another problem that arises with the use of windscreen panels used in conjunction with barriers, such as chain link fences, is that high wind oftentimes causes the windscreen to become detached from the chain link fence and become damaged. The constant detachment of the screens from the chain link fence also creates a maintenance problem by having to replace the fastening mechanisms regularly. Additionally, if the windscreens are not removed when a wind storm approaches, the chain link fence itself is at risk of completely blowing down as most are not designed to withstand the windloads with the windscreen attached.
In an attempt to limit the damage, prior art designs include one or more holes or flaps in the windscreen to allow the wind to blow through the covers and reduce the billowing or flapping effects. However, the prior art has achieved limited success in addressing the issue of windscreen or fence blowing down in heavy wind.
U.S. Pat. Appl. No. 2007/0138456 (to Clark) discloses a device and method relating to a cover for a barrier, such as for a fence or the like which allows the cover to be secured to a barrier so that the cover remains substantially against the barrier. The barrier cover has a front and rear portion. The rear portion has an upper pocket, a lower pocket and at least one web and apertures. The upper and lower pockets may have flexible support members extending therethrough. The web may be located between the upper pocket and the lower pocket. The web may define a plurality of pockets oriented substantially transverse to the upper pocket and the lower pocket.
Henning patent application U.S. Pat. Appl. No. 2007/0125994 discloses a wind shield system for mounting on a fence. The Henning reference teaches an apparatus and method for shielding an area from wind comprising at least one windscreen that yields to wind to facilitate, reduce or eliminate stresses or forces on a fence to which a windscreen is attached.
The continued use of chain link fences presents several difficulties and inconveniences. Chain link fences tend to rust and are difficult to assemble and disassemble. In addition, chain link fences are particularly susceptible to high winds and other environmental hazards. Further, chain link fences have often been described as aesthetically unappealing.
It is therefore desirable to have an eco-friendly, durable and customizable enclosure system for tennis courts that is simple to assemble or disassemble and that also provides the added benefit of being retractable and also dispenses with the use of a chain link fence.